Crimson Fleet
The Admiralty Symbol A golden anchor with golden line on a field of crimson. Loops in the line delineate single ships under the bearer’s command, while knots delineate groups of five. Black bands around the stock of the anchor denote scores of ships. Background, Goals, and Dreams During the fall of their civilization, the renegade captains of the former Sea Princes’ Armada, retreated from civilization far into the waters to the east. Without the support of their former lords, they were forced to resort to piracy. From this desperation came practice, and from that practice came perfection. The former officers of the strongest navy on the ocean began to reform their ranks into the largest pirate fleet in the world. The original members formed the Council of Valkur, a democratic body which governs the day to day management of the Fleet with military decisions being made by the enigmatic Crimson Admiral. Enemies and Allies Dawn Council and the Crimson Fleet have currently secured a non aggression pact, which leads to. The Scarlet Brotherhood actively attempts to disrupt and steal Fleet business. Members Any member of the Crimson Fleet who has shown undying loyalty to the admirals and fellow captains under fire can join the rank of the Admiralty’s finest. Type Thieves Guild Scale 12 Titles, Benefits, and Duties Loyal crew of the Admiralty Crest are expected increase the profits of the company while not compromising it’s members freedom. All members of the Crimson Fleet have a say in ship matters and even fleet matters depending on their rank. The members of the Council of Valkur expect a tithe of 10% of the members income whenever they visit port. Executive Powers: Plunder, Raid, Terrorize Criterion * Character level+1/2 levels * Trained in Intimidate+1 * Trained in Profession (sailor)+1 * Pay 10% of income in tithe+2 * Paid less than 1% of income in guild dues-1 * Base attack bonus or +5 or higher+1 * Base attack bonus or +10 or higher+2 * Wealth+1/20,000 gp * Recruits a new member into the affiliation+1 * Spends ten or more years in the affiliation+2 * Works as guild official 1 month/year+1 * Has no ranks in either Profession (sailor) or Intimidate-2 * Is lawful-4 * Works with known members of the Dawn Council-1 * Works with known members of the Scarlet Brotherhood-4 * Loses a ship-4 * Steals from the Fleet-10 Benefits * 3 or lower Swab: no benefits. * 4-10 Bosun: You are given a free tenement in Scuttlecove. +2 circumstance bonus on all Profession (sailor) checks under the command of another member of the Fleet. * 11-20 Commander: +4 circumstance bonus on all Profession (sailor) checks in command of a ship of the Fleet. You may claim audience with the Council of Valkur within 1d6 days once per month. * 21-29 Captain: You are recognizable as a high ranking member of the fleet and take a -10 on any Diplomacy checks with any enemy of the fleet. However, this gives you an advantage in combat, you have a +1 on attack rolls against any enemy of the Fleet. * 30 or higher Councilor of Valkur: You are now an Admiral of the Fleet. Once per year, you may commandeer any Crimson Fleet affiliated vessel for a number of days equal to your affiliation score. Each day you keep a commandeered vessel after that period you lose 1 point from your affiliation score. If your score reaches 0, you are stripped of rank and membership, hunted as a traitor. Each month you must succeed on a difficult diplomacy check or face a challenger (EL 12). Category:Societies Category:Thousand Oceans